


Lazy morning

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Series: Waking up [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's sweet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Daichi sees is a fluff of silver hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble was written in twitter for [@domxto](http://domxto.tumblr.com/) and [@lualovespugs](https://twitter.com/lualovespugs), and I love them.

The first thing Daichi sees is a fluff of silver hair.

 

He's confused at first, but Koushi moves and hums and he can feel Koushi against his chest and it's so warm, so good, he almost dozes off again. Koushi turns around and pokes his cheek, playfully.

 

They could stay like this for the whole morning but Daichi had other plans. He lifts his body a bit, just so he could look directly at the other’s sleepy smile and brings his hand to cup at his cheeks, making him pucker up and stealing a brief kiss. Koushi open his eyes lazily, batting his lashes and trying to make a surprised face, but he ends up laughing and so Daichi laughs too.

 

"What was this for, Mr Sawamura?" Koushi eyelids are still heavy with sleep, and Daichi wants to kiss them too.

 

_ I don’t need to hold back anymore. _

 

He proceeds to kiss both eyelids, earning a hum of approval from a very very relaxed Koushi.

 

"I was just thinking that I want to wake up like this everyday. And that I actually will, Mr .Sawamura."

 

Koushi laughs, and Daichi feels butterflies in his stomach.

 

"I still have to get used to being Mr. Sawamura too, Daichi."

 

"Well, you have the rest of your life to do so."

 

They end up sleeping again in each others arms, living the first day of their happily-ever-after.


End file.
